Hydraulic control arrangements are known in the art in which a multiple position valve coordinated with a hydraulic consumer controls the magnitude and direction of flow of pressure fluid to and from the hydraulic consumer. In this known control arrangement the pressure fluid is produced by an adjustable pump, the pressure side of which is relievable over a pressure valve to the return conduit of the control arrangement and in which the spring biased side of the valve member of the pressure valve is impingeable over a control conduit with the maximum load pressure in the consumer. The disadvantage of this known control arrangement is that the multiple position valve is not suitable for a proportionate remote control. The known control arrangement has the further disadvantage that pressure fluid may flow over a release conduit with a throttle from the consumer over the control conduit to the tank so that a load acting on the hydraulic consumer cannot be held in the respective position when the valve slide of the multiple position valve is in its neutral position. Furthermore, this known control arrangement with the adjustable pump and the additional pressure limiting valve is relatively expensive.